


you leave me agape

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: stiles/derek ficlets [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Awesome Erica, Canon Compliant, Derek Hale Has Friends, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Paige, School Reunion, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush On Derek Hale, Stiles is Derek's Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Derek’s date to a high school reunion where everyone loves Derek, and Stiles really only came to make snarky comments that don’t apply here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you leave me agape

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/138123583357/stilesderek-5k-of-stiles-as-dereks-date-to-a)

♚♞♚♞♚ 

**_you leave me agape_ **

****

“Stiles,” Derek starts, voice soft.

He lifts his eyes from his phone to his friend. To his _best_ friend. Granted, they had a rough start, and had worked hard to get _here,_  but Derek is best friend nonetheless. Stiles shifts on his feet, holding Derek’s gaze.

Stiles can’t quite read his expression, which is slightly frustrating. Maybe it’d come with time. He’d already become somewhat of an expert in all things Derek Hale - or so, he likes to think. At the very least, he knows more about Derek than most of the pack.

He watches Derek press his lips together for a moment. He wouldn’t give up this friendship for anything. That fact has been proven a few too many times. He has the scars and nightmares to show for it.

“Yeah?” Stiles prompts when Derek doesn’t continue.

“Um, thanks for coming with me. Here. Tonight,” Derek tells him. Stiles slips his phone into his pocket, because he suddenly feels like this is a big moment for Derek.

“Yeah, well, the pack pretty much forced you to come,” Stiles says, shrugging. So maybe he’s never _really_  been good with big moments. He turns his gaze towards the high school. “Besides, I’m _way_  too curious to see you with people your age. Are you ready?”

“No,” Derek admits. Stiles stops walking to look back at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Stiles answers. He kicks a rock with his shoe, shoving his hands into his pockets. He doesn’t want Derek to think they’re in a rush. The pack _had_  done a lot of pushing and poking at Derek until he had finally agreed. Stiles knows they meant well, but now that he’s standing here with him…he’s wondering if this was a good idea after all. “We can hang out here until you are.”

Derek seems surprised, but doesn’t comment. Instead, he explains, “I didn’t finish my senior year, Stiles. It’s just going to be weird seeing everyone again. The last time I saw them…”

His parents and brother were killed in a fire. Right. Stiles steps forward towards Derek. He slips his arm in his without thinking of it. “C’mon, big guy, you’ve got me. Besides, we don’t have to talk to anyone. We can come up with a signal or something. If you want out of a conversation, tug on your ear. I’ll excuse us politely.”

Stiles briefly wonders if Derek has any friends from high school anyway. He figures Derek was a loner in school. Of course, he’s heard some contradicting things from Derek’s sisters, but Cora and Laura think the _world_  of Derek. Naturally, they’d want their brother to seem cool to the pack. They’d come up with all of these stories about how the girls used to drool over him, and the guys all wanted to be him. Stiles thinks it’s nice. Derek usually blushed and said nothing.

“People are going to think you’re my date,” Derek says when they start walking towards the door.

“Aren’t I though?” Stiles asks. “You know, Erica had a brilliant point when she suggested that I come with you. I can handle weird social situations better than the rest of the pack. So what if Beacon Hills class of 2006 thinks you’re dating me? I’ll have you know, to most people, I’m a bloody catch.”

Derek laughs, and Stiles beams at him. At least he seems a little more relaxed now. Stiles had jumped on Erica’s suggestions to come with Derek as moral support. He’s excited to tease him and whisper snarky comments about the other people in the room. Not only that, but he’s prepared to tear anyone who makes a mean comment about Derek _to shreds._  They will not harm him.

Stiles is surprised when the girl sitting at the registration table looks up and screams in excitement. She jumps from her seat. “Derek Hale, is that you?”

She rushes forward, apparently about to throw her arms around Derek, when Stiles steps in front of him. Coming to a halt, her eyebrows jump in the air. Derek lets out a small laugh. “Stiles, it’s okay. We used to be friends.”

“Damn straight, we were!” she says. Stiles steps away, letting his arm drop, and watches as Derek smiles into their hug. His jaw drops, because this is _such_  a strange reaction. “Oh my god. We used to get into so much trouble.”

Derek laughs now, gently pulling her away from him. “Hey, Kitty. It’s good to see you. How have you been?”

“Pretty wonderful! I’m getting married next year. You’ll _have_  to come to the wedding. Although, I’m currently living in Texas. But still. It’d be such a pleasure to have you there. How about you?” she asks, her voice audibly softening. Stiles isn’t sure what to make of that. Some girl he doesn’t know is asking _Derek_  to travel for her wedding despite not seeing him for just over eleven years.

Derek clearly had expected this - the questions of what is he doing _now_  - but he glances at Stiles before he smiles. He nods. “Yeah, I went to New York for school. Came back to Beacon Hills. Ended up going back to New York to _finish_  school with Stiles–right, um. Stiles, Katherine Manning, Kitty, this is Stiles Stilinski.”

“Sheriff’s kid, right?” Kitty asks. Stiles nods and she gives him a wink. “He and I go way back.”

“Don’t get started,” Derek teases. “We should go in.”

“Sure, of course! Let me get your name tag. Although, everyone will remember you,” Kitty says. She rushes back to the other side of the table. She hands Derek a sticker. “Seriously, Hale, you better come to my wedding next year. Bring your gorgeous boyfriend too.”

“Send me an invite,” Derek says, smiling. “I’m in the phone book.”

She laughs. “As if _anyone_  uses those anymore. I’ll find you on Facebook. Happy to see you still have your humour.”

Derek gives her a wave, before he turns and slips his arm in Stiles’ again. Stiles is surprised at the action, because Derek usually isn’t the one who’s willingly reaching for him.

Under his breath, Stiles whispers, “What the fuck was _that?”_

“Hm?” Derek says, glancing at him. “What? Oh, that’s just Kitty. She was always a bundle of sunshine and energy bunnies.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” Stiles mumbles. Of course, _he_  likes Derek. But that was after a couple of rough months. He hadn’t exactly expected other people to look at Derek as if the sun shines out his ass. Maybe it was just Kitty though. Maybe she was one of his only friends…that he apparently got in trouble with? Stiles doesn’t know what to make of that.

They step into the gym of the high school reunion. Stiles pauses to take it all in. The decorations look nice. There’s _three_  banners to welcome the Class of 2006 back to their 10-year high school reunion. _Three._  It’s a bit of an overkill. He’s about to make a snarky comment when–

_“Oh my god!”_ a feminine squeal comes from one of the tables. Stiles follows the sound to see an adorable woman. She also jumps out of her seat, and rushes towards them. “Derek fucking Hale! It’s been too long! Come here!”

Derek gives Stiles a quick nod of approval before he steps away from him to hug the woman. Stiles gapes when he goes as far as to _lift the woman off the ground and swing her back and forth a little._

“Caitlin!” Derek says, grinning. Stiles sees the smile in the crinkle of his eyes. He’s genuinely happy to see this small woman. Derek sets her back on her feet and cups her face. “How’s my favourite girl doing?”

Her face goes bright red, and she swats his arm. “Oh my god, _you._  Stop. It’s been too long for me to still be your favourite girl.”

Derek scrunches his nose and leans into her face. He’s clearly comfortable with this…this Caitlin. Stiles swallows. He doesn’t know what he’s seeing right now. He really doesn’t. “You’ll always be my favourite. There’s never been anyone quite like you, Butterscotch.”

“Oh my god, you remember that?” Caitlin asks, stepping away from him. She’s laughing though, and she shakes her head. “Jesus, Derek, that’s something I want to _stay_  in the past!”

He shrugs, as if he’s a shameless _flirt._  Stiles snaps his mouth shut at the realization. Caitlin leans into Derek and turns her eyes on Stiles. “Now, who is this adorable creature?”

Derek snorts, and Stiles shoots him a dirty look. “This is Stiles Stilinski.”

“Ah, the Sheriff’s kid. You did always like to run on the good side, Hale. When are you going to come over to the dark side?” Caitlin teases.

“Whenever you promise me a lifetime with you,” Derek responds. Smoothly. As if he had no problems delivering that line. Because he didn’t. Stiles’ eyes cannot grow wider now. No one is going to fucking believe him. _No one._ “Seriously though, how have you been?”

“Great,” she says, grinning. “I married Heather. Do you remember her? She was a few years younger than us…anyway, we have two beautiful kids. Want to see?”

Stiles would’ve made a snarky comment about how every parent just _has_  to pull out photos of their kids, but he leans in and realizes that she’s not lying. They’re beautiful. Older than he would’ve expected.

“Adoption?” Derek asks. Stiles elbows him in the side. That’s _so_  rude. Derek shoots him a look before adding, “I remember you said it was important for you to adopt.”

“Yes! You’re so wonderful, Hale. Never forget a thing, do you? After my adoptive parents were so great…I just had to. Heather didn’t mind either,” Caitlin rushes on. She’s beaming. Caitlin pauses to look at her children, before she asks, “What’s going on with you, Hale? Fighting for the better of the world?”

He laughs. “You could say that. I’m sorry I fell out of touch with you–”

“Don’t even start with me, mister,” Caitlin interrupts. “No one expected you to come back. Are you happy now?”

“Yeah,” Derek says, his eyes meeting Stiles’ for a moment. “My sisters would love to see you if you’re in town for much longer?”

“I’m here all weekend. I’ll have to stop by–ah.”

“We restored the Hale House,” Derek says, nodding. “You can find them there, like always. We have a couple more roommates with us now, so don’t be surprised.”

“It was so good seeing you, Hale.” Caitlin reaches up, putting her hand on his cheek. She smiles at him. “Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

“Never.” Derek leans forward and kisses her cheek. “And back at you, Caitlin.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’ll be sure to find you before I leave.”

“Sounds good. Have fun.”

“You too.”

Derek reaches out to grab Stiles’ wrist and pull him away. They stop along the wall, and Stiles realizes one thing. _Everyone_  is now aware that Derek’s here, and _everyone_  either looks surprised or excited. Derek doesn’t seem to notice that people are staring at them.

“Stiles, I should’ve warned you–” Derek starts.

“That the ladies love you?” Stiles says. “I already knew _that,_  Derek.”

He opens his mouth to say something else when a guy comes up from behind him. The guy slaps a hand on Derek’s shoulder and says, “Well, I’ll be damned. I heard a rumour you were back in Beacon Hills, Hale. Holy _fuck, man._  It’s so awesome to see you again.”

Derek turns and gives the guy a firm hand shake. His smile is almost blinding. Stiles tries not to be jealous of the ease that Derek has with everyone he’s met so far. “Parrish. So good to see you again. Heard you landed yourself a pretty wife and some kids.”

Stiles vaguely recognizes him as Jordan Parrish. He can’t put his finger on _why_  he knows that. He wonders if this was one of the older men that Lydia had fancied back in grade nine before she realized that high school boys in general sucked and decided to wait until after college to do any serious dating. Jordan pulls out his wallet to show Derek, who _actually seems interested._

He scratches the back of his neck. Honestly, he’s not entirely sure why he’s here. It turns out that Derek can handle his own.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Jordan asks Derek, grinning from ear to ear.

“They are. I’m happy for you, man.”

“Thanks. I…I never got a chance to say that I’m sorry about your family, man. We didn’t see you again after…and whenever I came ‘round, Laura slammed the door in my face.”

“It wasn’t personal. Just couldn’t see anyone. But thanks,” Derek says. His voice doesn’t even crack. It’s as if he’s a whole new person. Stiles rubs his jaw. Everyone is going to think he’s making this up.

“Of course,” Jordan says. “I just wanted you to know that I didn’t mean to just leave you, man. You were always such a good friend to me and I didn’t know how to be there for you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Derek says. “It was a tough time for us all. I heard about your mom last year. I’m sorry, Jordan. I was out of town for her funeral.”

“Thanks, man. Anyway, introduce me to your boyfriend,” Jordan says, waving in Stiles’ direction.

He realizes that this is a perfect time to _speak,_ instead of gaping at Derek interacting with other people. He coughs lightly before introducing himself. “Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

“Ah, the Sheriff’s kid. I thought I recognized you from somewhere. Anyway, it was great meeting you and seeing you. Come around and visit the family sometime, okay, Derek?”

“Of course. I’m sure we’ll see each other again before the night’s over.”

Jordan nods before disappearing. Stiles rubs his forehead.

“You’re quiet tonight,” Derek mentions a moment later.

“Yeah, sorry, Derek, I just–”

“Don’t worry. I’m sorry. If this is overwhelming or boring, just let me know. We can head out whenever,” Derek promises.

Stiles nods, because he knows that he means it. But then a group of people call Derek over, and he just waves for him to head over on his own. When Derek hesitates, Stiles says, “Go, go! I’ll grab us some drinks.”

Derek leans in and brushes his lips briefly against Stiles’ cheek. He quickly turns to walk towards the group. Stiles makes no move and watches him for a few minutes. A small smile ends up on his lips, because Derek seems happy. His shoulders are relaxed, his expression at ease, and he’s making the crowd laugh.

“He’s something else, isn’t he?” a voice comes from beside him. He jumps before he looks at the guy beside him. He seems familiar.

“You’re Danny’s older brother, right?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah. Stilinski, right? I’ve heard a lot about you,” Alex answers. “Our entire class has been mooning over that guy since he came back seriously _hot_  from summer one year.”

“Everyone?” Stiles asks, attempting to swallow a lump in his throat. He can’t argue with Alex much. A few people from a table keep whispering about him and staring at him.

“You’re one lucky chap,” Alex tells him with a smile. “How’d you get Derek to settle down?”

“I–I don’t know how,” Stiles murmurs. He realizes that Alex thinks they’re dating. They’re not. But how can he correct him now? He doesn’t want to be just another one of the many, _many_  people pining over Derek.

Alex gives him an empathetic expression. “Don’t let him slip through your fingers. Now that everyone’s seen what he looks like grown up, they’re going to be _all_  over him.”

Stiles nods, feeling awkward. He excuses himself and heads towards the bar. This was not how he’d expected the night to go. He can’t begrudge Derek for having a good time.

“Now, tell me how you landed the hottest man in the room?” a voice comes from beside him. Stiles turns to see Caitlin has joined him at the bar.

"I wish I knew.”

Caitlin lets out a big laugh before ordering her drink. She leans in and asks, “Want to hear some embarrassing stories about your love bug?”

Stiles lifts his drink and says, “This round is on me. Tell me everything.”

 

♚♞♚♞♚

 

“Stiles,” Derek says, suddenly. He turns to give his friend a bright smile. Derek puts an arm around Stiles’ shoulders as he takes the seat next to him at the table. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring you here and abandon you.”

“Don’t worry. Caitlin, Kitty, and I have been getting along wonderfully,” Stiles tells him with a bright smile. He leans into Derek and adds, “They’ve been telling me _all_  the things my _boyfriend_ used to get up to.”

“Boy–oh,” Derek says. His expression changes from confusion to amusement. Stiles can practically see his thoughts dancing in his eyes. “Right. Well, I hope they haven’t been telling you _everything,_ otherwise I might have to worry about you leaving me.”

Stiles almost chokes on air. Derek lets out a small laugh. He looks so playful right now, as if he _likes_  the idea of people thinking they’re dating. Stiles leans into Derek, realizing that Derek’s arm is still protectively around his shoulders. “Hmm, I don’t think we have to worry about that.”

“Good,” Derek says, so softly that Stiles almost doesn’t hear him.

“God, you two are so cute. It makes me want to vomit,” Caitlin says, laughing. She jumps up and says, “Oh good! My beautiful wife has joined us.”

Stiles and Derek both look up. Stiles sees Heather and gives her a wave. She winks at him, before leaning down to kiss her wife.

“Derek Hale,” a masculine voice comes from behind them. “Dude, it’s so good to see you. I didn’t think you’d come.”

Stiles turns his head upward to see a ridiculously good-looking man. His lips part. Derek stands up to give the guy a hug. “Aiden, hi. How have you been?”

“Eeh, I could be better, y’know. How about you? Is this your boyfriend?” Aiden asks.

“Well,” Derek starts.

Aiden laughs, clapping a hand on the back of his shoulder. “Yeah, makes sense. You always did have a thing for brown eyes, moles, and snark, didn’t you?”

Stiles’ lips part. That describes him to a T.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Derek says, with a grin. “Where’s your brother?”

“Oh, he’s gone and fallen madly in love with Stilinski’s friend, Danny. Alex’s little brother. He decided to skip the reunion in favour of sex. Typical of him to abandon me, eh?” Aiden answers.

“Ethan was always one to forget the rest of the world in favour of love,” Derek corrects gently. Stiles doesn’t miss the way Aiden’s laugh holds some resentment and bitterness. But then he’s giving Derek a hug.

“God, it’s so good to see you man. I’m sorry about your family. But I hear that Cora and Laura are back in town with you?” Aiden asks.

“Yes, and _no,_ you are not going to sucker one of them into a pity date with you,” Derek says, grinning. He nudges Aiden a little. “Besides, you were always too much of a prick for either of them.”

Aiden laughs. “Man, you haven’t changed, have you? Still an honest asshat. I missed you. Coffee sometime? I’d like to get properly caught up.”

“Sure.”

“Bring your boyfriend along too.”

“Right, will do.”

Derek sits back down. Stiles finds it strangely comforting when Derek slips his arm back around his shoulders and tugs him in closer. He leans in and whispers, “Thanks for coming tonight. Sorry for not correcting anyone. It’s just…”

“Easier, I know.” Stiles brushes his cheek against Derek’s. It could’ve been avoidable but the truth is that he figures this is the closest they’ll be for a while. “I don’t mind. It’s kind of cool being the boyfriend of _the most popular, well-liked guy_ in the history of high school reunions.”

Derek scoffs. “You say it with surprise.”

“Yeah, well. I pictured you as this quiet, loner,” Stiles admits.

“Jerk.”

“But everyone’s been telling me stories. You sound like quite the hero,” Stiles murmurs. He places a hand on Derek’s chest. “I kind of wish I knew you back then.”

“No, you don’t,” Derek murmurs. He shrugs. “You would’ve fallen in love with me and I probably wouldn’t have fallen back. I never settled with anyone.”

“Except me,” a new voice comes. Stiles looks up, and _oh._  He recognizes this woman from an old photo album that Peter had shown him once. Paige. The girl that Derek had been in love with. The only one that had got away.

Stiles swallows. _This_  story he’d been familiar with. But it had always seemed like the loner guy and the loner girl falling in love and not being able to make it work. Stiles hadn’t realized Derek had been a lovable, popular _jock._  It changes the way he thinks of the story now.

“Paige,” Derek greets, jumping up. Stiles can’t blame him. She looks gorgeous, mature, and genuinely pleased to see him. “I never expected you’d be here.”

She shrugs, before leaning in to give him a quick hug. “Time changes people, you know. I’m very happy to see you’re here. I almost didn’t believe the whispers going around in the girls’ bathroom.”

Derek laughs, looking very much at ease with her. Stiles’ heart twinges a bit. “How have you been?”

“Things could be better,” Paige admits. She leans in and murmurs something quietly in Derek’s ear. Stiles can’t hear, and realizes maybe he should give them some privacy. He glances at Caitlin, Heather, and Kitty. They’re all deep in another conversation.

“Paige, I’m so sorry–” Stiles hears Derek whisper.

He slips out from his chair and heads towards the bar. Honestly, he’s not drunk yet, but he might have to reconsider his stance on that. He orders another drink and turns to look at Derek and Paige from afar.

They’re laughing with each other now. Stiles has never seen Derek laugh so much before. Hell, he’s probably laughed more in this night alone than the entire time Stiles has known him. It hurts. He knows it’s irrational, but it hurts nonetheless. Derek seems happier with these people, and what does that say about their friendship?

He cringes when Paige rests her hand on Derek’s arm and _leaves it there._  Stiles turns on his feet and stares down at his drink on the bar. He can only wish that there is an answer that doesn’t leave him with a broken heart.

They had fun together. They really did. Stiles would kick Derek’s ass at Mario Kart on the N64, Derek would get frustrated and kick Stiles out of the kitchen while he bakes, and they’d end up curling up on the couch to a shitty movie. Stiles likes it like that; wrapped in their own little world.

He glances back to see that Derek and Paige are now sitting, talking with Caitlin, her wife, and Kitty.

He should leave.

He really should.

“Scott?” he asks into the phone a few minutes later.

_“How’s the reunion?”_  Scott asks.

"Derek doesn’t need me here. Can you pick me up? I drank a bit and well, Derek drove anyway,” Stiles says, wishing he didn’t feel so out of place.

_“Ah, I can’t. But I’ll have someone else swing by and pick you up. Everything okay?”_

“Sure,” Stiles says, knowing it’s not convincing in the least. He lowers his voice and adds, “His ex is here.”

There’s a muffled background noise and some shuffling before Scott says,  _“Sorry, man. I guess they’re reconnecting or some shit?”_

“Looks like it,” Stiles answers. “I’ll be waiting outside. Thanks for sending someone over for me.”

_“No problem. Hang in there, buddy. Love you!”_

“Love you.”

He makes his way over to Derek, tapping him gently on the shoulder. When Derek’s eyes meet his, he says, “I’m going to head out now–”

“Wait, no!” Caitlin protests before anyone else. “I was enjoying getting to know you.”

He gives her an apologetic smile, and he means it. He had been having fun listening to stories about Derek. “Sorry, Caitlin. I have an early start tomorrow, so I should be heading to bed. That’s what happens when you become an adult, unfortunately.”

“I hate that,” Kitty says, shaking her head. “It was lovely to meet you, Stiles.”

“You too, Kitty. I’m sure I’ll see you soon, Caitlin.”

Stiles turns and starts walking to the exit. He doesn’t wait for Derek to react, because he’s afraid Derek will ask him to stay. Stiles waves bye to Alex from a distance, and sees that Aiden’s carefully watching him from a table. He pushes through the gym doors and rushes out.

He doesn’t really start to breathe properly until he’s in the fresh air.

Time feels like it moves at a snail’s pace, but eventually, a familiar car pulls up and he gets in.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Erica greets. “You look like shit.”

“No one told me that I should expect Derek to be the most popular guy in school. Or that he’s happier with those people. Or that…or that it’d hurt to see how good he looks with his ex,” Stiles whines. He sinks down in his seat, covering his face with his hands. “Please drive, Erica.”

“Wait, _that’s_  why I came to pick you up?” Erica demands. “Are you shitting me, Stilinski? I thought you had some stomach ache or something. No. You’re going to go right back in there, and you’re going to _get your man.”_

“What?” Stiles asks, peeking at her.

“You’ve been mooning over him for far too long now. He’s been mooning over _you_  for far too long. I just…I’m done dealing with this shit. Go tell Derek you’re in love with him. You’ll thank me later.”

Stiles doesn’t move. But neither does Erica. She puts her car into park which is the exact _opposite_  of what Stiles wants to be doing. He stares at her for a moment longer. “I can’t just _do that.”_

“Sure you can,” Erica snaps. “What is stopping you? So Derek might not feel the same way. Okay, yeah. That’d suck, and I’ll be here in case that happens. But Stiles, have you ever even _considered_  that he feels the same? Think about your friendship with him, and how awesome it is. Now think about what Boyd and I have. You could have that too. You just have to take the first step and stop behaving like a child.”

“I–”

Stiles looks back at the high school.

“Go. I’ll be waiting here for you, okay? No matter what happens, you still have the pack. And you’ll still have Derek. He loves you far too much,” Erica tells him. “Go before I call him and do it for you.”

Stiles leans over to kiss her cheek. “I love you, Erica.”

“Yeah, I know,” she says, rolling her eyes. But then her face softens and she adds, “Love you too, kiddo. Now, go get your man.”

“Okay. Okay. Oh god,” Stiles whispers. He opens her car door.

“Wait, not yet! Let me park first, so I can come in and watch,” Erica says, laughing.

Stiles scoffs at the ridiculousness of his best friend, but closes his door again to let her park. They run towards the high school together, Erica cursing herself for wearing heels the entire way.

He pushes the gym doors open at, apparently, the wrong time. There’s a speaker on stage doing speeches, and everyone in the room is now staring at him. Including Derek.

Erica steps in behind him. “Holy shit, Stilinski. What an entrance…go.”

Stiles rushes forward, walking straight towards Derek.

“Stiles–”

"I want a picket fence with you,” Stiles blurts. He mentally groans, and he scrunches his nose. “Okay, um, that’s not what I meant to say–”

“You…what?” Derek asks, frowning. He’s standing now, looking at Stiles with a mix of hope and confusion.

“Derek, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m stupidly in love with you. And I want it all. I want to be your best friend who you buy a white house with a picket fence and have 2.5 kids with. I want to come with you to your twentieth high school reunion and your thirtieth. I want to be the love story that people repeat until it becomes something crazier than it is and only we really know how it actually happened. I want the rom-com movie moments with you,” Stiles says.

He takes a deep breath before he adds, “Your turn.”

Derek rubs the bridge of his nose, taking a moment to process it. Stiles can’t really blame him. He also can’t stop shaking. His fingers tremble at his side, because he knows all eyes are on them. It’s his big Movie Moment that he’s always wanted. But now, he kind of wishes it was just the two of them.

“That’s an awful lot to take in,” Derek murmurs. “I mean, I don’t really want a picket fence. I like those old log ones that you find at farms.”

Stiles lets out a small laugh of relief when he sees the amusement in Derek’s eyes. He playfully swats Derek’s arm. “You jackass.”

“Maybe, just a little.” Derek steps forward. “I guess I’m in love with you too.”

“You _guess?”_  Stiles scoffs, turning on his heel. “Never–”

Derek grabs his wrist, spinning him back. Stiles smashes against Derek’s chest. He’s smiling.

“You prick,” Stiles whispers.

“This is what you get for thinking I was a loser in high school,” Derek whispers back. His lips press against Stiles’. As far as first kisses go, it isn’t the best, but it’s not the worst either. It’s with Derek though, and that’s all that matters. Stiles inhales deeply when they part. “I’ll have you know I was pretty cool in high school.”

“You’re pretty cool now,” Stiles murmurs. He leans into him a little more.

They eventually sit down, ignoring all the murmurs of people annoyed that they’d interrupted the speeches and the people talking about how happy they are for Derek. They hold hands, share quiet kisses, and mostly smile at each other.

Neither of them notice Erica slip out of the gym to call the pack. Absolutely no one is surprised. Boyd orders the ‘Congrats on the sex’ cake that had Erica laughing for the next pack meeting. 

 

♚♞♚♞♚ 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this text post](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/137430950602/crossroadswrite-ohmygod-but-what-about-a-fic) by [Rita](http://www.crossroadswrite.tumblr.com).


End file.
